


Together at last

by Riels_World



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fanniya AU, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Promises, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, True Love, based on real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riels_World/pseuds/Riels_World
Summary: This is a Klance AU based on my real relationship with my amazing girlfriend. Some things are true, some are not, I won't give out too many personal details. Only thing you gotta know is that I call this Fanniya AU. Make whatever you want out of that.Keith and Lance have been in a long-distance relationship for two years now and the two can finally meet in person. How will things work out? Will their love be as strong as ever?
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Together at last

'Those eyes... Is this even legal?' Keith's first thoughts after he stepped inside the airport, his gaze interlocking with his boyfriend's in an instant.   
Lance almost dropped the sign he was holding. It was quite a silly one. It had a badly drawn image of Keith with the words 'Have you seen my boyfriend? He's small, clearly gay and rocks that mullet'

Embarrassing? Maybe for some people, it would be, but for Keith, it was just a sweet gesture of affection. All the things the two promised to each other to do as soon as they meet quickly ran through his mind. Kisses, hugs, never letting go ever again. There were so many others, but none of them matter right now. Keith just wanted to feel Lance close to him already. 

So he left his luggage right where he stood and ran. Only their bodies wrapping around each other stopped him from going further. Lance had a secure hold around Keith's waist before he pressed a soft kiss on the top of his head. 

The two stood there in silence for long minutes, neither of them wanted this moment to end. They finally made it. After all those years apart, yearning for just a single touch from the other, at last, they were together now. And nothing could break them away from each other. They were scared that if they let go, they would go back to their own countries, separate again. Even if both knew that was impossible, just the sheer thought of it made them cling tighter. 

Neither of them was sure how long of a time has passed before Lance reluctantly let go. Before he could say anything, Keith leaned in close, their lips only seconds from touching.   
Lance had to react quickly if he wanted to save their first kiss for a special moment, so he pulled back and placed a finger on Keith's lips to stop him. "Impatient?" he whispered, along with that sweet jingle of a laugh that made Keith's heart flutter all the time.

Keith needed a few moments to realize the kiss didn't happen. He blinked in confusion and glanced up at Lance, a small frown on his forehead. "Yeah! I didn't travel five hours just for you to refuse the kiss!" He stepped back and threw up his hands into the air, his eyebrows knitted together.

Once again, Lance laughed, which made all of Keith's frustration fly away, his expression a lot less stiff. He did a fake dramatic sigh and folded his arms across his chest. "Fine. What do you have in mind?" 

"I told you it's a surprise! Come on, just wait a little longer." Lance picked up Keith's bag and flashed an angelic smile to him. "Follow me, samurai," he said and bowed down to him before he laughed, taking Keith's hand into his own. That simple touch gave Keith such a deep feeling of wonder. This was real. His boyfriend who he hasn't seen in real life before stood right in front of him. He thought they would never get the opportunity to see each other, but now, after two years of dating, their dream finally came true.

Keith held tightly onto Lance's hand, he wanted to savor every single small touch of theirs. He nuzzled up against Lance's arm while they walked out to his boyfriend's car. He wasn't happy about having to let go but knew Lance can't drive if he keeps holding onto him. So he sat down on the front seat, leaning back.

"You better be quick... You promised we would kiss as soon as we met," Keith mumbled and closed his eyes. When the radio came on, they flung open as quickly as they closed. "MCR? Are you serious?" he asked as he heard the song on the radio.

Lance hummed and gave a nod, along with a sweet smile. "Yup, I downloaded them just for you," he replied. That was his boyfriend. The one who would always make sure he is happy. The one who would give anything just to make him smile, laugh or just simply feel nice. Yes, that was his Lance.

"You're the best," Keith let his eyes close down once again and relaxed to the chorus of Welcome to the Black Parade as the car took them to their new home. 

The evening came quickly when the two spent their day decorating their new home. They just started college and rented an apartment together, just so they can stay with each other. This was their plan since the moment they started dating and they managed to make it a reality.

Though the stars were up, there was still no first kiss. Keith started to get frustrated again and his impatience got to him, along with his insecurities.

"Lance... Tell me if you don't want to kiss me," he said as he took the empty box away from Lance to get his complete attention since this was a serious thing.

Hearing those words, Lance's eyes went wide. Without a word, he grabbed both of Keith's hands and placed a soft kiss onto the back of each one. "I think it's time we go out," he whispered, "Get your jacket."

Keith was even more confused than he was before but decided to trust Lance. After all, they have been together for two years now and Lance hasn't done anything to break that trust. So he went to grab his jacket and waited for Lance to do the same.

The two left the building together and Lance made sure not to let go of Keith's hand while walking. He was silent though and it made Keith feel quite uneasy. Lance was always chattering about random things. Something must be up if he doesn't say anything for this long of a time. 

Soon enough, something caught Keith's eye in the distance. A bright, purple light illuminating the otherwise dark streets. What could it come from? Is that their destination? Only time can tell.

"We are almost there," Lance's voice almost gave Keith a heart attack and made him jump just a little. It came out of nowhere to break the eerie silence. All he could feel was Lance's thumb brushing against his cheek and the world went black. A scarf around his head blocked out his vision.

"L-Lance?" he asked, fidgeting with his hands as he waited for any kind of response. What was going on? He had no clue. The scene almost started to become scary and Keith started to question if coming here was the right choice. If all this was just a trap to kidnap him or something. 

There was no verbal response, Keith was dragged along to somewhere. He could feel the ground move beneath him and he was gently pushed onto a seat of some sort.

Then, the light was almost blinding as the scarf fell off his head. When his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he looked around to see they are in the cabin of a Ferris wheel, heading to the top. Lance's smiling face in front of himself was the next thing he noticed. That's when it hit him. This was one of the things Lance had promised. A kiss on a Ferris wheel.   
"Remember now?" Lance asked as he saw Keith's confused expression turn into a soft gaze.

Keith lunged forward to embrace Lance in a tight hug, sitting on his lap. "You know you could've just told me instead of making me believe I'm getting kidnapped!"

Lance laughed as he glanced outside to the night sky. They were almost at the very top, the place he wanted their first kiss to be at. "It wouldn't have been this fun then!"

"It wasn't fun! It was scary! You're terrible" Keith leaned his body against Lance's as he sat on his lap, folding his arms to seem like he is angry. No one could erase that small smile from the corner of his mouth though.

This was the moment Lance has been waiting for. The top. Finally. He leaned down to Keith and flashed a soft smile to him. "Maybe I am, but you still love me," he mumbled, his lips brushing against Keith's just a little, making the boy's breath hitch.

"I do," Keith whispered as he closed the gap between their lips. This is it. The moment Lance tried to keep their first kiss for. Was it worth it? To a person who sees this from an outer perspective, this was unnecessary, but for them, this was a promise. A promise they made at the start of their relationship.  
It meant everything to them that it came true.


End file.
